


Doctor's Orders

by newh0pe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Day drinking, M/M, Trans Character, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newh0pe/pseuds/newh0pe
Summary: Newly single Genji and Lucio hit the beach for some drinking and fun and get approached by a handsome stranger.





	Doctor's Orders

“Gentlemen?” 

Lucio stood in a pair of bright green shorts and a matching bikini top while his companion, Genji, pressed against him in a sleeveless crop top and shorts of a different shade of green. They lifted their heads, turning towards the smooth voice. To their surprise, a man stood behind them with a drink in each hand. 

“You two look thirsty -- doctor’s orders,” Baptiste quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head into the towel that was draped over his right shoulder. His steady hands kept the contents of the drinks from spilling.

Genji shot back, “You take a drink first.” but Lucio squawked with laughed, “No, no, oh, I’m sorry -- he never gets out of the house. Rule #23, Genji, you never deny free drinks from men who look like that.” His tone was nothing short of playful and he threw a finger in Baptiste’s direction. He gestured up and down his athletic frame. A quick wink was given, as well, “That’s so generous of you, man.” 

The pair reached out to take the drinks from Baptiste who was smiling from ear-to-ear, “Cautious? Nothing wrong with that.” He propped an elbow on the counter they sat by, placing his other hand on his hip, “I assure you, the first time I went out for friends, they taught me you always buy drinks for people who look like --” He repeated Lucio’s action with both hands, pointing at the two. While one was already drinking from the glass he brought, the other held it to his lips with a grin that suggested he was the cat that ate the canary. 

“They taught you well! This is good, you get me,” replied Lucio, “I’m Lucio, by the way, and this is Genji. Be honest, you came over for him, right? You’re just smart enough to know you gotta buy drinks for the one you like and his friends or you don’t stand a chance.” His toothy grin was accompanied by his tongue sliding out between his teeth.

Well, this definitely wasn’t that one’s first drink of the day. Baptiste looked between the men with a thoughtful gaze, “You’re both extremely handsome, let me be honest--”

“What do you find so handsome about us?” Genji’s face scrunched up, words sounding like a challenge. 

“Oh, I’m with Genji on this one,” He nodded and reached an arm out towards Baptiste, “Tell us how handsome we are.” His chest rose and fell quickly with stifled laughter.

“Well, may I sit down?”

Both men nodded at the request and Baptiste climbed into a seat beside them, grinning when Genji started sipping at his drink. He propped his elbows up and shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say? You two looked like you were having fun, I think a good, genuine smile is truly what makes someone attractive.” He blew air from his nose, straightening his shoulders when Lucio lit up.

Lucio looked in-between his friend and their suitor, lips making an “o” shape, “That’s a good one, I love that one. Oh my g-- he knows how to talk to me.” He whipped his head to Genji, “He’s good, Genji.”

Baptiste snorted and laughed, “I’m glad you enjoyed that, I suppose.” He gestured to the pair, “What’s the deal with you two anyways? Just friends? Is this your first time out together?”

Genji took another sip, “We are friends, yes.” His metallic hand crept up Lucio’s back, causing the musician to shudder, and he helped pull his dreads off to one side, out of his face. A moment persisted where the two stared at one another, and it felt like nothing else was there.

Lucio purred and leaned into the touch he received, further explaining as his gaze returned to Baptiste, “Genji’s ex-boyfriends consist of a stinky cowboy--” He paused to point at Genji, “who was hot, I cannot tell a lie -- and an omnic?” He puckered his lips.

“Zenyatta and I were not in that kind of relationship,” replied Genji, calmly, “Find your point.”

“My point?” He bounced where he sat with a snort, “Just looking to meet people, show him my scene, out of the monastery, into beach bars, you know what I’m sayin’?”

Baptiste ordered another drink from this stand without interrupting Lucio. He then nodded, “Nothing wrong with that, treating yourself, hang out with friends, meet new people… I get it.” He seemed to be nodding to some kind of beat which caused Lucio to nod along with Genji swaying behind him, all three finding comfort in not sitting still. “Don’t even get me started on my exes -- big, obnoxious men.” He stuck his own tongue out for a change.

Lucio scrunched his face up in amusement, “Big, obnoxious men? I kinda wanna hear about this. I’ve known some obnoxious men, but I used to date a lot of women, I actually just skedaddled out of a relationship with these two lovely girls. Can’t complain.”

“Oh? So, you don’t even know the kind of men out there, do you? You’re hoping to live vicariously through me, yeah?” replied Baptiste, intrigued with the fact that he was with two women previously. That was something he would’ve loved to hear about.

“No, I totally get weird men. I’m a musician-- I mean, let’s be real right now, I’m a trans musician, I get the freaks upon freaks, but that’s why I’m super selective about who I date, normally friends or people I’ve known forever so I don’t have bad break-up stories or anything--” Lucio went on to explain, almost as if he could sense Baptiste’s interest, “The girls I was with just decided they were more into each other and I was like, ‘Well, I kinda wanna date men’ and we were all like ‘cool’ and we’re still friends! Great for me, doesn’t make for great storytelling.”

Genji finally interjected, “Is it weird that we are sitting here talking about previous relationships?”

“Oh, absolutely” // “Oh, definitely not”  
Baptiste and Lucio both locked eyes after their shared reply before laughter erupted from them. The Haitian man elaborated, “I don’t think it’s weird, we’re toasting to a man rejoining the dating scene by sharing our horror stories, what’s wrong with that?”

“I’ll bite,” Lucio raised his glass, “I’m changing my vote, this isn’t weird anymore, I’m saying we fill some water bottles full of rum and bring this conversation to the beach. Ooh, Genji! You gotta tell him about some of the bars in Japan--”

Genji nodded, “Back to the days where I was shameless and knew how to flirt, eh? Let’s head down to the sand, that’s a good idea, love.” 

Baptiste’s head was turned away from the pair for the first time since walking up to them. His expression seemed to tighten and he didn’t react to the two agreeing to head to the sand.

“Oh, hey, what was your name, by the way?” was what finally got the man out of his thoughts, and he whipped his head over, “Jean-Baptiste -- did you two say you wanted to hit the sand? Let’s go.”

Baptiste’s arms were secured around both of the men who were pouring their drinks into water bottles that had emerged from a tote that the cybernetic man was carrying. They were still babbling, starting to tell stories about exes, bar fights, and creeps on the street, but the ex-Talon operative found that he could no longer focus on them. As they walked towards the slope that would bring them into the sand, he tried pushing the three of them deeper into crowds of other people, head tilting back slightly as if he felt like they were being followed. 

His attention drifted in and out, listening to Genji go on about how he felt like the liberal, flirty teenager he was was a completely different person while Lucio went on about fans being creeps and subtle transphobia he had experienced in the business. It was all background noise.

“What are you looking it?!” The Brazilian man finally asked. He glanced over his shoulder, looking into the crowd of random faces for something significant, and this caused Baptiste to really look behind him, snorting.

“I thought I saw someone I knew is all, must’ve just been--” He shrugged, not even bothering to complete his sentence as he forced himself to calm down. The towel was yanked off his shoulder and laid out to which he flopped down on it afterwards. Baptiste cleared his throat, “So, back to exes and nasty men and such… where were we?”

And this is where they sat for the next few hours, sweating off the alcohol they drank while laying out in the sun. At some point, the Haitian man had the pleasure of two trans men resting their heads on his midsection while he laid back with his head tilted towards the sky. Genji droned on about the fallout that happened with him and the cowboy before going on about how he definitely didn’t date his “omnic master”. Lucio and Baptiste were chuckling knowingly. 

Lucio had about a dozen stories about fans but he would pause every now and again to let someone else talk while he nursed his bottle. Baptiste took the time to describe his previous partner, omitting the fact that he was current wielder of the Doomfist and an international criminal, and the rest fell into place.

By the time the sun was setting on the afternoon, the cybernetic man had fallen asleep and the musician was writing their numbers on Baptiste’s body, “I’m just saying, this was fun, and if you wanted to take us out again, you may. Maybe we can meet up at a concert or something and just hang out. No pressure.”

Baptiste sat up while holding Genji’s head so he didn’t receive a rude awakening. He laid the man’s head in his lap once he was on his rear, “All I’m saying is I’ll text you both and take you both out, and we can continue this conversation about Brazilian politics.”

“I guarantee you I’m gonna start another revolution if we keep going on about politics back home,” He shook his head and looked out towards the water, “Maybe we can even come back here and just take a dip?” His suggestion was followed by his foot nudging Genji, “Genji, come on. Wake up. We gotta go.”

Genji stirred with a whine, scrunching his face up, “But what if I just … slept? Just slept here all night?”

“Come on, stinker, I wanna go shove ice cream into my face at home. Oh, do you wanna just come back with us, Baptiste? It’s just a walk away, don’t let me be rude and not offer ice cream to you, as much as I wanna horde it for myself.”

Baptiste laughed, “I’m not exactly sure that’s a good idea.” He rolled his shoulders and helped push the whining cybernetic man to his feet before getting onto his own and boosting his towel from the ground, “Should probably get back to my own place.”

Genji began stretching out his metallic joints, “We wouldn’t mind, you know. Might make Lucio slow down a little.” He stuck his tongue out at him while his hands went flying towards the sky, back cracking as he twisted from side to side.

“We could watch a movie? That sounds like a good idea, doesn’t it? Our couch is so comfortable, like, you wouldn’t even believe it. Besides, we’re all gonna be hungover as shit later, might as well make the best of it, right?”

Baptiste couldn’t argue with these men. He was convinced he didn’t know how. 

“Okay, you’ve got me.”

And the three headed to Lucio and Genji’s apartment to spend the rest of the day. They walked through the city, quieter than they had been this entire time, and Baptiste had an arm around both men again, eyes remaining wide and aware of their surroundings.

It had been a year since he defected yet he couldn’t seem to keep his former teammates out of his brain. The shadow of Talon seemed to follow after him, but these two men didn’t have to know that.


End file.
